Passeio no Lago dos sonhos
by Kawaii Li-chan
Summary: Essa história conta o começo do namoro entre Shaka e Mú...Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem...


O passeio no lago dos sonhos

Um lindo fim de tarde na Grécia. Todos os cavaleiros e seus aprendizes terminavam seus treinamentos diários. Um dia comum, porém esse dia seria um dia especial para todos os cavaleiros que possuíam suas armaduras... Mas ninguém sabia disso, a não ser... Atena... Sim, Atena... Ela preparava p/ seus bravos cavaleiros uma surpresa, uma surpresa do qual ela tinha certeza que todos iriam gostar e muito...

>>>> Na casa de peixes 

Afrodite > Querido por acaso você sabe qual o motivo da convocação da Deusa Atena? - pergunta Afrodite virando seu lindo rosto para o seu amado Mdm.

Mdm > Eu não sei não... mas estou curioso... - responde p/ Afrodite com cara de pensativo.

Afrodite fica surpreso ao saber que seu amado estava interessado em algo relacionado à Deusa Atena... afinal, ele só se interessava por coisas malignas... xP

Mdm > O que foi? - pergunta para Afrodite com cara de bobo

Afrodite > Nada não... - responde com um grande sorriso no rosto puxando seu amado p/ um doce beijo.

Aldebaran > Kahan...

Afrodite > Aldebaran? - pergunta surpreso, percebendo que atrás daquele grande touro havia todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro, alguns cavaleiros de bronze e duas lindas amazonas de prata.

Milo > Vocês vão ficar se pegando aí ou irão atender ao pedido da Deusa Atena?

Mdm > É claro que iremos atender ao chamado da Atena seu idiota... - responde irritado com a interrupção

Afrodite > Então vamos - diz sorridente

Milo > Ihhhh... o que deu nele?

Shaka > Até parece que você não conhece o gênio deste daí...

Mdm escuta mas acha melhor deixar quieto, e seguir para a sala de Athena, pois quanto antes chegar mais rápido acabaria toda aquele suspense...

>>>> Na sala da Deusa Atena 

Atena > Por favor, sentem-se, acomodem-se, e fiquem em silêncio por um instante, por favor...

O pedido de Atena foi prontamente obedecido por todos...

Milo > Atena, por favor nos diga logo o motivo pelo qual convocou todos nós... - fala curioso e impaciente

Kamus da um beliscão em Milo e o olha feio. Milo entende o recado e fica quieto, ansioso para saber qual o motivo de toda aquela convocação.

Aioros > Anh... por acaso é alguma coisa que ameaça o santuário, que a senhorita está sentindo e nós não?

Shaka > Não diga bobagens, eu não estou sentindo nenhuma ameaça p/ o santuário e/ou para a Atena... muito pelo contrário, isso daqui está uma enorme paz...

Mu > Concordo com você...

Aldebaran > Então, afinal para que nos convocou Atena?

Atena > Primeiramente o que o Mu e o Shaka disse é verdade, o santuário não sofre nenhuma ameaça e nem sofrerá nenhuma ameaça por um belo tempo, pelo menos é o que eu sinto, enfim o santuário e todo o mundo finalmente está em paz... eu os convoquei pois aproveitando que tudo está em paz e vendo que todos estão cansados... - respira - ...eu tomei a liberdade e resolvi alugar uns quartos num Hotel fazenda paradisíaca aqui perto da cidade, pensando em convidá-los a ficar de férias por uns dias lá... no Hotel Fazenda terá à disposição de vocês uma nascente de água transparente, piscinas, quadras de esporte, sala de jogos, enfim... tudo quanto é coisas para vocês relaxarem e curtirem um pouco das férias de vocês...

Todos os cavaleiros > ANH? O.OVVV

Atena > Ué pq vocês estão com essas caras? por acaso não entenderam o que eu disse?

Shura > Nã...Não Atena é que NUNCA tivemos férias, sempre tivemos que cuidar e zelar pela senhorita, pelo santuário e pelo mundo...

Atena > Eu não sinto nenhum perigo por perto e pelo que vejo vocês também não sentem nada, então, que mal há em dar umas fériaszinhas para vcs? - sorri -

Milo > É mesmo Atena que mal há em nós termos umas fériazinhas de vez em quando, né? - olhando p/ Shura...

Shura percebendo que todos estavam concordando com aquela idéia, não teve como protestar e concordou com aquilo tudo.

Shura > É que mal há em ter férias - dando de ombros...

Atena > Então pessoal, por favor, vão todos para suas casas e arrumem as suas malas, pois partiremos amanhã bem cedinho, lá pelas 5 horas... tudo bem?

Saga e Canon > Opa, tudo ótimo - olham um para o outro e começam a sorrir...

>>>> Quando todos iam saindo da sala de Atena 

Atena > Ah... esperem mais um pouco... esqueci de comunicar... Marin, Shina...

As duas surpresas, olham para Atena com atenção...

Marin > Sim Atena?

Shina > O que deseja Atena?

Atena > Primeiro do que tudo, tenho um comunicado geral... quero que nessas férias parem de me chamar de Atena, e me chamem apenas pelo meu nome de batismo, Saori...

Todos > Sim senhorita...

Atena > E o outro comunicado é específico para vocês duas... eu quero que nessas férias se libertem de suas máscaras, e virem apenas duas mulheres... e não duas amazonas...

Marin > Ma-mas...

Shina > A-Atena... no-nossas mascaras...

Atena > Sim, eu quero que vcs tirem suas máscaras e curtem suas férias livres de qualquer regra... as únicas regras que terão nessa folga, será relaxarem e se divertirem... portanto peço que tirem suas máscaras... aliás... vcs estão de férias a partir de agora... portanto podem tirar suas mascaras...

As duas amazonas se entreolham e olham para Shion, que prontamente aceita a idéia, afinal, era Atena que decidiu aquilo, quem era ele para descordar...

... Os outros cavaleiros surpresos com o pedido de Saori, se entreolham tbm... e as duas amazonas envergonhadas e com os rostos vermelhos como um tomate, tiram suas mascaras timidamente...

Atena > Estão vendo? não é tão difícil revelar a beleza oculta... agora tratem de se divertirem e curtir suas férias...

As duas sorriem e relaxam ao ver que todos ali apesar de surpresos estavam todos felizes...

Na decida para as suas respectivas casas dava para perceber que vários casais haviam se formado... Afrodite e Mdm... Aldebaran e Shina... Aioria e Marin... Canon e Saga... Milo e Kamus... Aioros e Shura... Hyoga e Shun... Shiryu e Seya... até Dohko e Shion haviam finalmente mostrado o belo casal que faziam... mas havia dois cavaleiros que por causa de sua timidez não se aproximavam... Shaka e Mu...

>>>> Na casa de virgem 

Afrodite > Não é querendo ser intrometido nem nada...

Shaka > Caramba Afrodite, não me assuste mais assim...

Afrodite > Eu te assustei? EU TE ASSUSTEI? Por acaso sou tão feio assim? - faz biquinho...

Shaka > - olhando torto para Afrodite - Você sabe que não é feio... mas me assustou sim... você chegou repentinamente e eu acabei me assustando...

Afrodite > Não vem que não tem, estou a uns dez minutos aqui te observando, e você está aí, no mundo da lua... -faz cara de deboche -

Shaka > ...

Afrodite > Estava pensando em quê? - se aproxima e senta na cama, bem perto de Shaka olhando nos lindos olhos azuis que estavam bem abertos - Ou em quem?

Shaka > - se afasta de Afrodite - em nada que te interesse... -fica corado ---

Afrodite > Nossa que grosso, até pareceu o Mdm... aff...

Shaka > - respira fundo - Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui?

Afrodite > Vim dar o meu palpite...

Shaka > Palpite? Em quê?

Afrodite > Não se faça de bobo... pois eu sei muito bem que você está de olho no dono da primeira casa zodiacal...

Shaka > Quem? O Mú? ... hahahahaha... - tenta disfarçar, mas como estava nervoso , demostrava no sorriso o nervosismo

Afrodite > Shaka... confessa vai...

Shaka > - senta com tudo na cama e larga tudo quanto é roupa no chão, e abaixa a cabeça - Está tão na cara assim?

Afrodite > Não, até que você é bem discreto... mas é que você sabe que para coisas do coração eu sou bem reparador... e acabei percebendo os seus olhares no Mú enquanto ele treinava, falava com alguém, treinava o pequeno Kiki... enfim, eu acabei percebendo que você está interessado no senhor dos cabelos lilás...

Shaka > HUNF... POIS SAIBA QUE O QUE VOCÊ OBSERVOU... - respira fundo novamente - ... é verdade... estou interessado sim no Mú, só que não sei como chegar nele, não sei como me expressar, e o que eu mais tenho medo é que ele me rejeite - fala baixinho quase chorando - ... e-e esses são alguns dos motivos pelo qual eu não me abro com ele... afinal, eu tenho sim interesse por ele, mas não sei se ele gosta mesmo de homem ou de mulher... eu nunca vi ele se relacionar mais intimamente com ninguém...

Afrodite > É... realmente... eu tbm nunca vi ele com ninguém...

Mdm > nem eu...

Shaka e Afrodite olham assustados para a direção de onde a voz veio, e para surpresa dos dois era Mdm encostado na parede...

Afrodite > Môzinho desde quando você está aqui?

Mdm > Desde que o Shaka sentou na cama... pq?

Afrodite > Por nada não, é que eu não vi você se aproximar... - fala todo sorridente e com um ar angelical -

Mdm > Presta tanta atenção no "senhor indeciso" que acaba se esquecendo que existo, né? - faz birra.

Afrodite > Você sabe que não é verdade... - se aproxima e dá um selinho em Mdm - né?

Mdm > hehe... sei...

Shaka > Desculpe interromper mas, o "senhor indeciso" aqui tem que arrumar as malas e meditar um pouco antes de dormir... e creio que vocês querem aproveitar um pouco à noite, né?

Afrodite > -sorridente- É...

Mdm > ...

Afrodite > ... mas Shaka... prometa pra mim que vai pensar seriamente em se declarar para o Mú?... afinal, essas férias é uma boa chance de você se aproximar dele...

Shaka > É eu sei... era nisso que eu estava pensando antes de você chegar...

Afrodite > hihi... pode contar comigo, viu?... - dá um beijo no rosto de Shaka -

Shaka > Obrigado...

Afrodite > hihi... Boa Noite Shaka... até amanhã...

Shaka > Boa noite Afrodite, até mais...

Mdm > Tchau Shaka.

Shaka > Tchau...

>>>> Na Casa de Áries 

Mú > -olhando para lua e com lágrimas nos olhos- Shaka... olha para o chão e balança a cabeça

Shion escondido ouve o que o seu pipilo fala e entendendo a situação, coloca a mão nos ombros de seu pupilo, e carinhosamente o abraça. Mú retribui o abraço e começa a chorar que nem uma criancinha no braço de um adulto...

§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§

>>>> No dia seguinte 

Na frente da casa de Áries às 4:55, já estão à espera da partida do ônibus todos os cavaleiros e amazonas, menos uma pessoa... Afrodite...

Aldebaran > Ué, onde está a florzinha do santuário?

Mdm > Ele disse que já já estaria aqui... ... quando saí da casa dele ele estava fazendo chapinha...

Shura > Você dormiu na casa do Afrodite?... ahhhhh, então era vocês que não estavam deixando eu dormir ontem à noite?

Mdm >...

Milo > haha... então quer dizer que o senhor andou dormindo na casa do Dite? hein?hein? - fala cutucando e aborrecendo o Mdm...

Afrodite aparece atrás do Milo falando:

Afrodite > E qual é o problema? Eu vi que à noite o senhor saiu da sua casa para a casa do Kamus que eu vi...

Milo > Ahhhh... -respirando fundo e tentando se recuperar do susto- não faz mais isso alma penada...

Afrodite > huahuahuahuahua... assustou-se queridinho? ... -se aproxima do Mdm e deposita nos lábios um selinho...

Milo > Não... não me assustei nem um pouco... - irônico -

Todos caem na risada, e Atena vendo que todos estavam no local, decidiu pedir para que todos entrassem no ônibus...

>>>> Dentro do ônibus e a caminho da fazenda 

Dohko > Então quer dizer que o escorpiãozinho sapeca decidiu espalhar seu veneno na casa de Aquário? ou melhor no cavaleiro de Aquário? - olha com cara de safado para o casal Kamus e Milo -

Kamus como que por impulso, transformou a sua clara pele, de branca para vermelha em segundos... Milo ficou emburrado, mas olhando para seu amado ficou rindo... Kamus vendo que tinha que entrar na brincadeira de um jeito ou de outro falou:

Kamus > Está vendo as roubadas que você nos coloca... quem mandou mexer com fogo... e o pior é que nessa brincadeira eu que nem falei nada, me ferrei... hunf...

Milo > ÔÔôOhhh Meus Zeus, desculpe mô, essa não era a minha intenção... - agarra o pescoço de Kamus, e ali dá um chupão, causando arrepios no senhor do gelo -

Milo terminado com a sua provocação, vira-se para Dohko, e não resiste...

Milo > Mas bem que lá da minha casa ouvi sussurros do tipo "Shion não para", e além disso vários gemidos de um certo velhinho que na maioria do tempo fica com uma aparência de anão roxo, não?

Aldebaran > Uhhhh... pegou pesado agora... -botando fogo na lenha-

Dohko olha para Shion procurando em seu amado um modo de sair de campo de batalha, mas...

Shion > Ahhh não... nem me coloque no meio desta guerra aí não... você é que nos colocou nessa conversa, tente nos tirar... - fala meio sem jeito, tentando tirar o corpo fora, e vermelho como um tomate -

Todos riem da cara que Shion fez, e como Dohko não teve como negar aquela afirmação resolveu ficar quieto...

A viajem segue animada e cheia de provocações de casais para casais, mas todas as provocações eram levadas na brincadeira, afinal era férias, e a última coisa que eles estavam pensando era em brigar naquela hora...

Mas no meio de toda essa diversão, haviam dois cavaleiros que não prestavam muita atenção na conversa... Shaka e Mú...

Afrodite percebendo que Shaka e Mú estavam muito quietos e longe um do outro, resolveu juntá-los para ver se aquilo surtia efeito... contou o pequeno plano para o seu namorado Mdm que não concordou muito, mas que achou interessante, aceitando ajudá-lo...

Mdm > Shaka porque você não senta mais perto de nós? -apontando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Mú...

Shaka olha meio de lado para Afrodite, que lhe dá uma piscadela... percebendo que aquilo era um plano de Afrodite, aceita a sugestão...

Shaka >Posso sentar aqui, Mú?

Mú > Anh... m-mas é c-claro...

Mú sentindo o rosto corar, abre a janela e olha para fora tentando esquecer os pensamentos que vinham a sua cabeça, enquanto aquele ser loiro e lindo sentavasse ao seu lado.

Nessa hora todos já sabiam do planinho de Afrodite, e sobre as intensões de Shaka sobre Mú... então resolvem começar a conversar animadamente... só que Mú estava distraído...

Afrodite > Não concorda Mú?

Mú > O quê?... quer dizer... concordar com o quê?

Afrodite > haha... poxa Mú, onde você estava com a cabeça... nós aqui estávamos discutindo quem vai dividir o quarto com quem... pois Atena disse que lá terá quarto para apenas metade de nós, mas terá em cada quarto uma cama de casal, onde teremos que dividir esse quarto e essa cama com algum de nossos companheiros...

Shun > É aí decidimos dividir primeiro entre os casais já formados... Afrodite e Mdm, Aldebaran e Shina, Aioria e Marin, Canon e Saga, Milo e Kamus, Aioros e Shura, Shiryu e Seya, Dohko e Shion, e Hyoga e eu...

Hyoga > -interrompe e completa o que Shun iria falar -...mas aí sobraram você, Shaka, Ikki e Saori...

Atena > E eu sugeri que Ikki dormisse comigo, já que o meu quarto será o único com cama separada.. e ele concordou... e aí?... tudo bem em você e Shaka dividirem o quarto?

Mú imediatamente fica corado pensando na possibilidade de ficar sozinho com o seu amado no mesmo quarto dividindo a mesma cama. Todos percebem a reação do Mú, mas não comentam nada. Shaka acaba ficando corado também, afinal ele e Mú eram o centro das atenções, e isso não o deixava nada confortável...

Mú > T-Tudo bem pra você Shaka?

Shaka > Pra mim tudo bem...

Mú > Então.. p-pra mim está b-bem tbm...

Afrodite > Ahhhh, que bom que bom... - Pula nos dois e começa a dar beijinho em ambos, mas logo depois é repreendido por Mdm que estava com ciúmes.

Mú não entendeu muito o que se passava, afinal de contas, não sabia do planinho de Afrodite, mas decidiu deixar quieto...

>>>> Na fazenda, mas ainda dentro do ônibus 

Atena > Chegamos!

Afrodite > Ebaaaaaaaa... - pula em cima do MDM e deposita selinhos na boca do amado -

Shaka > psiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu... faça menos escândalo Dite... não está vendo que o Mú está dormindo?

Marin > hihi... ele parece um bebê quando dorme...

Shion > E quando chora tbm...

Kamus > Como assim "E quando chora tbm"?

Shion > Ele não conseguiu dormir de ontem para hoje, se ele dormiu, dormiu muito pouco, coisa de minutos...

Shaka > - aflito, interrompe Shion - mas porque ele estava chorando?

Shion > Sei que ele ficará muito bravo se eu contar, mas tbm sei que o motivo dele sofrer é tbm a cura para tudo isso que ele sente...

Shaka > Por favor Shion fale...

Mú > Falar o quê Shaka?

Shion > Não é nada não Mú...

Dohko > Pessoal vocês não acham melhor nós sairmos? Estou fritando aqui dentro... - tentando mudar de assunto -

Kamus e Hyoga > É mesmo!

Todos riem e começam a sair do ônibus...

>>>> Fora do ônibus 

Canon > Que lindo... ...

Saga > Tirou as palavras da minha boca Canon.

Mordomo > Bem Vindos ao "Hotel Fazenda Paraíso de Atena"...

Todos > Obrigado...

Aioros > Pessoal vamos pegando as malas e...

Mordomo > Não não senhor, por favor deixe que os empregados levem suas malas e os acomodem nos quartos vagos que tem no hotel – bate palma duas vezes e logo após isso vários empregados começam a pegar as malas -

Shura > Que bom... obrigado...

Mordomo > Senhores, eu queria pedir desculpas por não termos mais quartos vagos, é que agora começa a temporada de férias, e o Hotel acabou lotando, e se a senhorita Saori não tivesse reservado o restante dos quartos antes-de-ontem com certeza as vagas já estariam lotadas... Portanto, agradecemos a preferência pelo nosso Hotel, e espero que os senhores e as senhoritas gostem e desfrutem de todo o nosso Hotel Fazenda.

Nisso o mordomo bate mais duas vezes as mãos, e todos os empregados começam a andar em direção ao hotel, indicando os quartos pros respectivos casais.

>>>> Dentro do hotel 

Afrodite > Nossa... Shaka, Mú, ficaremos nos quartos um do lado do outro... ahhh... que boooom... - dá uma piscadinha pro Shaka -

Mú > - não entendendo o motivo da piscada do Dite para o Shaka - Sim sim, muito bom... aliás... vamos dar uma volta no Hotel Dite e Mdm?

Afrodite > Mas é claro... hihi

Mdm > E vc Shaka tbm vai?

Mú > É Shaka... vem conosco tbm...

Shaka > Com muito prazer...rsrs

>>>> 12:30, hora do almoço... todo mundo no restaurante do hotel fazenda 

Seya > Nossa, como aqui está lotado... O.O''

Shiryu > Ué Seya, pq a surpresa?

Hyoga > é mesmo, pq a surpresa? afinal, o hotel está cheio, e se ele está cheio, é lógico que o restaurante na hora do almoço estará cheio...

Seya > Aé... – com cara de bobo -

Garçom > senhores, por favor, queiram me acompanhar até suas mesas por gentileza...

Todos seguem o garçom quietos, até que...

Afrodite > Ai mô, eu esqueci de lavar as mãos, e creio que o Shaka tbm, né Shaka? - dá uma piscadinha bem discreta pros dois, do qual ninguém percebe -

Shaka > Eita, é mesmo... eu me esqueci... xP... rsrs

Mdm > Então vão lavar suas mãos porquinhos... hihi

Atena > ahh... vão mas voltem logo, viu?

Shaka e Afrodite > pode deixar Saori!

>>>> No banheiro 

Shaka > que idéia mais mirabolante foi essa?

Afrodite > mas todos caíram nessa conversinha de "ai eu não lavei as mãos... ui"... huahuahua

Shaka > Mas e aê vc veio me mostrar o seu potencial gay ou veio me falar algo importante?

Afrodite > primeiro do que tudo meu potencial gay eu só mostro p/ o meu amorzinho e isso tem importância sim, viu? e segundo... vim aqui te dar um toque... todos lá na mesa, farão de tudo p/ reservarem uma cadeira pra vc sentar a lado do Mú, e terceiro mais importante, convide-o p/ ir ao lago lá pra à noitinha, depois do jantar... aproveita e faz um misteriozinho p/ aguçar um pouco a curiosidade dele... hihi

Shaka > Lago? que lago?

Afrodite > o lago que tem aqui no hotel fazenda... poxa... ao invés de estudar um pouco o local pra ver onde é mais sossegado pra vc investir no Mú, nãããão vc vai meditar... e euzinho aqui tenho que cuidar de tudo... olha, posso ter o nome da deusa do amor, mas não faço milagre não sabia? Bem que vc poderia se esforçar...

Shaka > Tah tah, mas onde fica? como é esse tal lugar?

Afrodite> ahhhh...lá é um lugar paradisíaco... e afrodisíaco também, hihi... é assim... é só vc ir até a trilha, e seguí-la até o fim... no final terá uma plaquinha com umas flechinhas... aí vc segue em frente, e não vire pra nenhum lugar, siga sempre reto e vc chegará ao lago... a trilha é meio abandonada, mas quando se encontra aquele lago lindo, todo o esforço é recompensado...

Shaka abrindo a porta p/ Afrodite > e vc já foi lá? com quem?

Afrodite > oras com quem... com o meu amorzinho... NÉ AMOR? – dah um gritinho p/ que o MdM escute -

Afrodite dá um gritinho do qual todos no restaurante olham. MDM já tava a ponto de descarregar todo o cosmo no Afrodite por aquele pequeno showzinho grátis, mas quando vê o sorriso de Dite, começa a sorrir de volta, perguntando:

Mdm > É o que? aliás vcs demoraram hein? foram lavar as mãos ou foram procurar algum lugar p/ perfurar o chão e arranjar água?

Shaka > rsrs

Afrodite > Ai mô, eu tava falando pra ele sobre a nossa ida a um lago leeeeendo em que nós fomos hoje de manhãzinha...

Mdm > AH... é mesmo... com certeza... o local é simplesmente maravilhoso, é um sonho de lago... vc precisa conhecer...

Mú > AH... eu tbm quero conhecer... agora fiquei curioso, e pelo o que vcs disseram deve ser realmente lindo... - com os olhinhos brilhando, parecendo uma criança -

Shaka > Eu irei lá depois do jantar, o Afrodite me ensinou direitinho onde fica o local... se vc quiser compania p/ ir até lá, eu me ofereço...

Mú > ahhh, jura?

Shaka > uhum

Mú > ai obrigado Shaka... sim sim, preciso de compania, afinal não sei onde fica esse tal lago... rsrs

Todos sorriem, satisfeitos com o plano que estava indo de bom a melhor, e Mú apesar de nervoso por aquele convite, sorri tbm, e o coitado nem sabe que todos ali sabiam que Shaka gostava dele...

Todos comeram, beberam, riram, falaram, brincaram, se divertiram muito. A tarde foi extremamente agradável... muitos ficaram na piscina, outros preferiram ficar no quarto assistindo algum filme, ou fazendo outras coisas com seus pares rsrs, e outros preferiram andar, jogar futebol, vôlei, basquete, jogar na área de fliperamas do hotel... enfim... todos curtiram muito a tardezinhas quente da Grécia...

>>>> Chegando à noite no restaurante, no final da janta 

Aldebaran > Nossa! A comida estava tão boa que comi como um touro... - ri satisfeito -

Shura > E quando é que vc não come como um touro Deba?

Todos > huahuahauhua...

Shaka > haha... falou tudo Shura... xD

Atena > rsrs... aiai, acho que agora vou pro meu quarto, eu ainda não acabei de assistir um filme lindo...

Afrodite > Só por curiosidade... Que filme lindo é este Aten... quer dizer... Saori?

Atena > A é um filme do qual eu não me canso de ver, Sheakspeare Apaixonado, conhece?

Kamus > Puts... - interrompe Afrodite deixando-o no vácuo - este filme é muito bom, realmente não cansa vê-lo...

Afrodite > Kahan... como eu iria dizendo... anh... agora eu fiquei curioso pra saber a história deste filme... ...

Atena > Ah... então pq não vem assistir comigo? se quiser eu volto o DVD desde o começo... ... aliás... aproveitando, eu convido todos a assistir o filme...

Shun > Seria como uma festa do pijama Saori?

Atena > Isso... rsrs... i aí, quem quer vir?

Shaka > Anh... Saori, sinto muito, mas, eu irei lá no lago... anh... a senhorita se importaria, se eu ficasse ausente nessa festinha?

Atena > AH... mas é claro que não Shaka... aproveite a noite como quiser... rsrs... e o lago tbm, creio eu que é um bom local passar a noite, principalmente se for acompanhado... rsrs ... - olha p/ o Mú -

Mú > - fica vermelho -

Shion > Vc vai com o Shaka Mú?

Mú > - pensando em tudo o que poderia acontecer lá- ... anh... anh... ... ... err... e-eu...

Shaka > Bom, se vc não quiser ir eu entenderei Mú...

Mú > NÃO... err... não é isso... err... eu vou s-sim... – nervoso -

Atena > Bom, então estamos indo p/ o meu quarto... vejo que hoje nem eu e nem ninguém dormirá... rsrs

Shaka > É mesmo... hihi... bom, aproveitem a festinha pessoal...

Mú > Sim sim, aproveitem a festinha... – sorridente -

Dohko > É... e vcs tbm aproveitem uma possível festinha...

Mú > como? -não entendendo o que Dite disse -

Shaka > anh... nada não Mú ... –vermelho-...

Shion > ANh... Mú, liga não, parece que o Dohko depois de velho, está trocando as bolas... e confundiu "possível noite calma" com "possível festinha", neh Dohko?-belisca Dohko-

Dohko > Aiii... anh... é mesmo, eu me confundi... -sorri amarelo-... '

Shaka > Bom, então estamos indo...

Afrodite > Aproveitem a noite queridinhos...

Mú > - inocentemente fala - pode deixar, nós aproveitaremos... hihi

Shaka > É, neh? '''

Todos se despedem e vão pros respectivos lugares, onde pretendiam passar à noite... Saori, acomoda todos no quarto dela e pede pipocas, refrigerantes e cervejas...

>>>>E no caminho do lago... ... ...

Mú > Shaka!

Shaka > Oi?

Mú > vc tem certeza que estamos no caminho certo? é que tipo, nós saímos da trilha a um tempinho e só o que conseguimos enxergar é a luz do luar... e ...

Shaka > E nós chegamos...

Mú > -paralisado pela beleza do lago iluminado pela lua-

Shaka percebeu que Mú estava maravilhado com a beleza do lago e resolveu se aproximar...

Shaka > Mú?

Mú > -arrepiado com a aproximação de Shaka por trás-

Shaka > -falando baixinho na orelha de Mú-.. gostou?

Mú > m-muito... –vermelho-... é realmente um sonho...

Shaka abraça Mú por trás, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço de Mú, deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado...

Mú > O que vc quer Shaka?

Shaka > Vc... -abre os olhos e vê um par de olhos lilás lindos e um rosto angelical rubro, do qual dá coragem pra continuar com a declaração-

Mú > -vermelho-

Shaka > Acho que não tenho demonstrado muito, mas Eu Te Amo Mú...

Mú sai do abraço de Shaka assustado com o que Shaka acaba de falar...

Shaka > Olha, eu sei que eu posso levar um fora, até pq eu não sei se vc gosta de homem ou de mulher... mas, eu não consigo mais segurar isso dentro de mim... desculpe-me se te ofendo com as minhas palavras... mas elas dizem apenas a verdade... Eu Te Amo Mú, é vc quem eu quero do meu lado... é com vc que eu quero ser feliz... -quase chorando-

Mú > -surpreso e sem reação com a declaração que acaba de receber-... ... -respira fundo-... ... E-eu...

Shaka > Não, não diga nada... já entendi... vc não me quer, neh? Tudo bem eu entendo... bom, desculpe ter estragado a sua noite... é melhor nós voltarmos, se quiser depois peço pro Afrodite trazê-lo até aqui novamen...

Mú > Xiiiiii... -impede Shaka de continuar o que iria falar, colocando 2 dedos nos lábios de Shaka-...

Shaka > ...

Mú > hihi... é a primeira vez que vejo seus olhos...

Shaka > ... –vermelho-

Mú > ... são simplesmente lindos... -solta um lindo sorriso-

Shaka > Mú... -não consegue conter uma lagrima, que escorre pelo canto de um de um dos olhos-

Mú > -beija o caminho onde escorreu a lagrima-... qual o motivo da lágrima?

Shaka > Mú... e-eu... –chorando-

Mú > -interrompe Shaka-... eu tbm Te Amo Shaka, sempre te amei... desde o dia em que te vi... -tbm chorando-... chorei por ti dias atrás... aliás, vc era o motivo pelo qual eu chorei...

Shaka > Mas pq vc chorou por mim? Eu falei ou fiz algo a ti que te machucou de algum modo?

Mú > a única coisa que me machucava, era ter que esconder de vc o amor que sinto por ti... por medo de ser rejeitado, não me aproximei muito de vc... acabei me fechando...

Shaka toca o delicado rosto de Mú, e o acaricia com uma mão, puxando-o para um doce beijo. Beijo este, que faz Mú relaxar nos seus braços.

Shaka não agüentando mais segurar tudo o que desejava, intensificou o beijo, descendo pelo pescoço de Mú, e deixando marquinhas na pele alva de Mú.

Os dois se amam a noite inteira, como se a muito não se viam...

Esqueceram o tempo, e ali... só existia Shaka, Mú e o lindo lago...

>>>> De manhãzinha à beira do lago 

Shaka> Te Amo Mú... -acaricia o rosto delicado de Mú- Te Amo muito... -com lágrimas nos olhos-

Mu > Tbm te Amo Shaka... tbm Te Amo... só tenho medo que isso seja apenas um dos vários sonhos que já tive contigo...

Shaka> Se isso tudo for um sonho, acredite... não tenha dúvida de que eu te amo... se eu acordar desse sonho... com certeza acordarei, para te dar um beijo de "bom dia!"... acho que não suportaria a idéia de ficar longe de vc por mais tempo...

Mú > É... eu tbm não suportaria...

Os dois se levantam, e vão ao lago novamente... agora apenas para tomar um banho tranqüilo juntos... se arrumam, e voltam para o hotel... Depois de tudo o que passaram, eles apenas tiveram a certeza, de que nada foi um sonho, mas sim o começo de um grande amor...


End file.
